A Shipping Collection
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: A collection of shipping stories requested by you! No inappropiate and/or sexual actions or words. No cussing! I will give you a shout out when I do your request.
1. Rules

Hey guys. This is HollyAnne1084, and I decided to do a collection of Inside Out shipping stories. I will continue on Relationship! I promise! Before I begin, here are the rules:

-These will only be one-shots. Don't ask me to continue a part of the story!

-No OC's please!

-I don't care what ship it will be, even if it's the ships I don't like!

-I want you guys to give me a ship request and tell me what you want me to make the two emotions in the ship do together. Example: Can you do Starnerve (JoyxFear) going to the Mind World together?

-Don't make me do WAY too much romantic stuff, like doing something inappropiate or looking at something inappropiate, and no cussing! I will NOT allow you to request me to say any cuss words!

-You guys are allowed to ask me any ship you want! I don't care if it's the same ship doing something different or a different ship doing the same thing.

-No worries! I won't care _what_ they can do or what type of ship it is, as long as it's not inappropiate! If I think it's stupid, I can still do it. Also, you can give me as much requests as you like.

I would LOVE if you guys give me many requests! I would really appreciate that! I will give you a big shout out if you give me a request that I did.

Thank you and please give me as much requests as possible!

~HollyAnne1084~

P.S If you are not a big fan of shipping or don't want or know what to request me, you don't have to do it! It's fine with me! :)


	2. Joy x Sadness

**Joy x Sadness**

 **Shout out to** Korasami 88! Thank you for your request!

...

It was a wonderful day at San Francisco. Riley was putting on her pajamas and getting ready to go to bed. She was exhausted for the day! She played for a whole entire hockey without any breaks (besides halftime). But it was worth it when they won 4-1.

Riley yawned softly and lay on her bed. The comfort of the bed made her tired more, which made her go to sleep soundly and safely.

" _And_ we're out!" Joy said. "Alright! Good job today guys! This was a great day today! I'll send these memories to Long Term!"

Anger went to bed followed by Disgust and Fear. They were tired as well. Anger with Riley being aggressive at hockey a lot, Disgust with keeping Riley from looking or acting goofy, and Fear with watching for any "hazards" that would happen.

Sadness didn't do anything that much tonight so she had Dream Duty.

"Are you sure, Sadness?" Joy asked before she went to bed.

"I'm sure..." Sadness said. "...I guess."

"Okay then," Joy said. "Goodnight Sadness."

"Goodnight, Joy," Sadness said.

Joy walked to the break room. She did a quick peek at Sadness. She looked just fine with doing Dream Duty. Joy felt bad for the teardrop emotion. She hasn't really been driving that much still and it's been a while since the whole running-away incident.

Joy sighed and walked back to Sadness.

"Do you want any company?" Joy asked.

Sadness turned around to look at her. She didn't want to be all alone and she thought being alone was sad, so she smiled. She liked that Joy was thinking of her.

"Sure, I guess," Sadness said. "Thanks."

Joy grabbed a chair and placed it by Sadness. She sat down and looked at the screen with a smile. It was a regular Rainbow Unicorn dream. The unicorn was dancing in a sunflower field and it suddenly jumped to the sky and landed on the clouds. The dream Riley was jumping along with her.

Joy laughed. "Don't you just love those movies?" she asked Sadness.

"I guess," Sadness replied.

"Oh, come on, they're awesome!" Joy said cheerfully. "Look how beautiful Rainbow Unicorn is! And doesn't that sound fun, jumping around clouds, and sliding on a rainbow?"

"Yeah, but the fun would be all over," Sadness said.

"But there would be room for next time!" Joy said.

"Next time is a long time," Sadness said.

Joy sighed. She wished the teardrop could be a little more enthusiastic but it was hard for her and besides, she's shaped like a teardrop and the same color as a teardrop.

Sadness heard Joy's sigh and said, "Sorry. Did I keep being sad?"

Joy nodded with a look a sorrow. "Don't worry," she said. "You want to work on that someday?"

Sadness nodded. "Okay," she said.

Joy and Sadness looked at each other with a smile. They were glad that they made up more and became great friends, even if they're opposites! But there is something special that made them friends.

It's their kindness.

Their started to hold hands and Joy rested on Sadness' head as Sadness rested her big head on Joy's little shoulder.

"You know, we should do this often," Joy suggested. "This makes me more happy watching this with you."

"And I don't feel that sad being with you," Sadness said.

They looked at each other. They smiled.

"You're a great friend," Joy said.

"Really?" Sadness asked. "I mean...I usually don't be positive like you and-"

"Nah, don't worry about that!" Joy said. "You're great just the way you are!"

"So are you," Sadness said.

Their hands touched once again and they watched the movie in comfort. This Dream Duty has been the best one in their life and it was all because of a wonderful friendship.

...

 **Yeah, I know. Early. I was just excited to start this. I decided to do this collection in the morning and Relationship at night. I hope you're excited!  
So. Many. REQUESTS! Thank you guys so much! I'm going to do the best I can to do your requests! You guys are sending me great ones so far! I promise to you guys that I'll do your requests! You'll just have to wait a little while!  
Thank you Korasami 88 for your request and you get a big shout out from me! I hope you don't mind with Dream Duty as the movies! I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	3. Joy x Fear

**Joy x Fear**

Shout out to **StarNerve**. Thank you for your request!

...

Joy sent the memories to Long Term. It was mostly family memories. Joy loved those the best, along with other happy memories.

But Joy has never been at Family Island at all. She thought that she can have a look at it. It would be beautiful, right? At least she needs a look around it for stuff she has never seen at Family Island.

Joy had an idea. "I'll do Dream Duty," she said as the others went to bed. "Goodnight you guys! Sleep well, you all!"

When everyone wasn't in sight, Joy pressed the recall tube button and a recall tube slowly but _loudly_ going down. Joy kept cringing as it moved.

 _Please tell me no one heard that,_ Joy thought to herself.

But unfortunately, someone did hear that loud noise. Fear was peeking through the door and he gasped as he saw Joy enter the recall tube.

"Joy!" Fear whisper-shouted but it was too late. She already entered.

"Oh no!" Fear panicked. Before the recall tube can disappear, Fear quickly entered the recall tube.

He didn't enjoy that recall tube ride. It went too fast, and when he entered the Mind World, that would've been a good chance that he'll "break his leg."

Fear saw Joy running to Family Island. Fear ran after her as he called her name.

"Joy!" Fear called. "Where are you going?!"

Joy looked at Fear with confusion but continued running.

Fear started to get nervous. Is Joy alright? Did something happen? Did someone hurt her feelings? Did _he_ hurt her feelings? Was _he_ the one that did something wrong?!

When Joy entered Family Island, she had a look around it and sat on the edge of the island with a happy gaze. She looked up to the sky and saw beautiful stars up there. She never saw something like that before! She was glad she saw it now because she would be here all night!

Until she forgot... "Joy!" Fear said panting as he stopped running.

"Fear?" Joy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm asking you the same question!" Fear said still panting.

"Well, I never have been at Family island at all, so I was curious. I'm sorry for worrying you," Joy said sorrowfully.

"No, no, no! It's okay! I understand! Do you want me to stay with you?"

By "staying" he meant "keeping her safe." Joy smiled and nodded.

Fear sat by Joy - very closely - and he looked at the beautiful black sky.

"This is really pretty," Joy said.

Fear smiled and nodded. He looked at Joy. He saw her glow brightly. She did a beautiful smile. She was just as pretty as the night sky!

"Um, Joy?" Fear asked.

"Hm?" Joy asked.

"You remind me of this beautiful sky."

"Why?"

"Because, when you glow, you are like the star in the sky - even though you're shaped like a star. You...um, you..."

Joy waited patiently.

"You look as beautiful as these stars."

Joy smiled at him. "You really think so?" she asked.

Fear nodded. He knew Joy would love that compliment.

Joy suddenly embraced Fear. "Thank you," she said.

Fear cautiously hugged her back. "You're welcome," he said.

They stopped the hug and stared at each other.

"You know," Joy said. "You are a really good friend."

"Really?" Fear asked.

Joy nodded. "You are kind, you are friendly, you are protective of your friends, and you are, well, cowardly funny."

Fear laughed. "Thanks," he said. "That's, uh, very nice of you."

Joy giggled and lay on Fear's lap, like a pillow. She continued to look at the stars as Fear rubbed her blue shiny hair.

Joy suddenly fell asleep and woke up at Headquarters. She was covering in blanket after blanket, laying on the sofa with her head on a very comfortable pillow.

 _Oh, Fear..._ Joy thought to herself smiling. _You're too much._

The sky started to turn blue and Fear was the first one to be up. "Hey Joy," Fear said as he walked to the console.

But before he can get there, Joy embraced him in a tight hug. "Good morning, Fear!" she said happily.

Fear chuckled nervously as he hugged her back.

Together, they walked to the console, ready for a normal day. A normal day that happened after a beautiful romantic night.

...

 **Thank you StarNerve for your request and you get a big shout out from me! And thank you for that extra review! Yeah, I type really fast so there are some mistakes. Whoops. :D**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	4. Sadness x Anger

**Sadness x Anger**

Shout out to **Orangebird124!** Thank you for your request!

 **Guys, before I begin this one-shot, there is a rule that I'm going to add: There are some people that keep asking me to do their request. I don't like being rushed. I promise that I'll do your requests! I think you guys should read the other requests before I do your request. This is supposed to be a waiting thing, kind of. So again, I** ** _promise_** **that I'll do your requests! I can't do them in one day!**

...

"NO! JOY! HAHAHAHA! STOP!" Fear was shaking uncontrollably as Joy was tickling him to calm him down. He had a hard day at work and the emotions decided to do a nap break. Well, Joy wouldn't call it that...

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN, JOY! YOU WIN! You pinned me..." Fear said starting to calm down after Joy tickled him.

Anger, Sadness and Disgust were watching the whole thing. They felt like laughing because of Fear going crazy but they tried not to.

Disgust started to yawn. "I'm tired," she said. "I had Dream Duty last night so I barely got any sleep. See you guys."

Joy and Fear decided to get some rest too. They were mostly driving, more than Sadness and Anger.

They weren't tired at all so they stayed at the console.

"I gotta tell you, kid, that game seems pretty, well, funny," Anger said.

Sadness was surprised. Anger never thought that things were funny. Was he really telling the truth?

She started to grin. "You really think it's funny?" she asked. "I'll show you funny."

Suddenly, Sadness tackled Anger with her arms to the ground and started to tickle him, making him laugh uncontrollably. Anger, all of a sudden, used a lot of force on his strong arms and pushed Sadness on her back. She gasped thinking that he was mad at first, but a smile appeared on his face.

"Pinned ya, kid," Anger said playfully.

Sadness laughed. She tried to get him back, but she was no use for Anger's strong but stubby hands.

Sadness didn't like breaking the rules, but she used her feet _and_ her arms to push Anger back on his back. But suddenly, as Sadness pushed him to the ground, she gave him a full kiss on the lips. "Pinned ya real good," she said.

Anger just stared at her. "W-Why did you do that?" he asked.

Sadness thought that she made a mistake with that kiss. "Sorry..." she said. She got up making Anger free to get up himself.

"What? Oh! No! I-It's fine! I was just...it was...you...you kissed me," Anger said.

"Yeah," Sadness said shyly. "It was just, um...you're really fun to be with."

"Really?" Anger asked. "And I thought Joy was the most fun in this place."

"Along with you," Sadness said.

Anger smiled. "Thanks, kid," he said. He patted her on the shoulder.

But when he did that, he tackled her to the ground and grabbed hold of her chubby arms.

"Pinned ya, kid," Anger said. "Again."

Sadness laughed once again. "Who are you calling a _kid?"_ she asked playfully. She grabbed Anger's shoulders and flipped him over. She kissed him once again on the lips, but this time, Anger wasn't surprised. He let her kiss him.

They both smiled at each other as they got up.

"You know, since we did that kiss..." Sadness started to say.

"Yeah, well, since you kissed me..." Anger said.

"I love you," they said in unison.

They stared at each other.

They started to smile, and they kissed on the lips. Anger was right for once. This game was funny!

...

 **Thank you Orangebird124 for your request and you get a big shoutout from me! I knew you loved them as a couple and you wanted them to kiss, so here you go! I hoped you liked this! Thank you for reading.**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	5. Anger x Fear

**Anger x Fear**

Shout out to **Crystal Ball!** Thank you for your request!

...

It was a normal night of Dream Duty for Fear, but by normal it was "boring." Fear groaned as he was watching his usual dream: Rainbow Unicorn, which, apparently, he wasn't a fan of. This was more of Joy's dreams.

But suddenly, there was a scary monster coming after Rainbow Unicorn. Fear just stared at the screen with his eyes widened.

The monster bit Rainbow Unicorn and she had a scary-looking bite mark. Fear covered his eyes and ears. No wonder he was on Dream Duty tonight! This was a pretty scary dream for him!

Fear couldn't take it any longer with those horrifying dream. He zoomed to the console and woke up Riley. She gasped and keep panting nervously.

Fear breathed a sigh of relief that it was over.

"Beanpole...?" said a groggy exhausted voice. Fear turned around nervously and saw a sleepy Anger strolling to him. "Why is Riley awake...?"

"I'm sorry, A-Anger!" Fear said worried that he'll get mad for waking up Riley. "I-It's just...there was a sc-scary dream again and I was my usual self by being sc-scared of it so I couldn't take it and-"

Anger shushed him. "I know how you're feeling," he said. "Let's get Riley back to sleep."

"B-B-But, what if-?"

"What if there is a scary dream? You want me to stick around?" Anger asked.

Fear smiled nervously and nodded.

Anger and Fear sat with each other on the sofa and watched the dream - which turned out to be a normal dream of Riley in a sunflower field with Rainbow Unicorn.

Fear felt really tired about what happened. He suddenly dozed off on Anger head and surprisingly, he let him sleep on him.

...

Fear woke up and he felt weird. There was nobody here - including Anger?! - and Headquarters looked completely grey and old. He coughed as he felt smoke too. Fear gasped. All of the Islands of Personality were gone, no memories were here, and all of the core memories were grey and faded.

"W-What happened to this place?" Fear asked to himself nervously. "Guys?! Hello?! Anger?! Joy?!"

No answer.

Fear sat on the corner when suddenly he heard a crack. Then Headquarters started to shake. It was falling down to the Memory Dump. Fear screamed as he held on the the bottom of the console.

When he fell to the Memory Dump, he felt darkness. He looked up and saw no Headquarters but also, the world above him. Fear gasped and knew that he was gone. He knew he failed Riley...

He failed his life...

As Fear faded away, he heard a screaming voice...

...

 **"** FEAR! WAKE UP!" Anger yelled shaking Fear awake. He gasped and started panting. "What...?" Fear asked confused. "What happened?"

"You had a nightmare," Anger said. "You were whimpering in your sleep."

Fear sighed. "Sorry..." he said ashamed.

"Don't be," Anger said patting Fear's shoulder.

Fear liked that Anger was comforting him. He wasn't that much of a comforter but Fear was probably his first person to protect at night.

Fear hugged him and Anger let him do it. Anger patted Fear on the back when Fear dozed off again. With Anger there with Fear, the nerve didn't have any scary dream for the rest of the night.

...

 **Thank you Crystal Ball for your request and you get a shout out from me! But only ask me to do your request once please. I don't like when you kept on asking me a lot. But thanks for sending me a request though! :)**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	6. Riley x Joy

**Riley x Joy**

Shout out to **ry93mac!** Thank you for your request!

 **Crystal Ball: No problem! I hope you love this. There's a really cute Fear x Anger story called Not Too Late. Thanks for reading!**

 **Also, sorry for the delay guys!**

...

Riley was getting ready for bed after a very tough day. Her hockey team lost the play-offs so they weren't able to go to the winning Championships. Riley felt awful because she was the one who scored the goals the most. She was really tired because she never had any breaks. She went to sleep right away.

Joy had Dream Duty tonight. She didn't mind doing it, as long as it's a Rainbow Unicorn dream. But it wasn't. It was a complete nightmare. It was back when the team lost the game and everyone from Riley's team was accusing her because of "failing for her team." Even Riley's parents were angry at her and they grounded her for, like, forever.

Joy sighed. "C'mon Dream Productions. Are you really going to do this to Riley?" she asked.

She stopped the dream and it was pitch back on the screen.

Joy suddenly had an idea. Riley was getting close to turning 13 years old. She wanted Riley to understand now since she's growing up really fast. She wants Riley to know about her...someday. But she couldn't wait for so long. Joy pressed the recall tube button and a recall tube appeared, making her jump into it, sending her to the Mind World.

She ran to Dream Production and they were confused on why the dream wasn't working. Joy went to the director. "Excuse me?" Joy said to her.

The director looked at her. "Who're you supposed to be?" she asked. She suddenly gasped. "Waaaait, I recognize you. You're that yellow lady who tried to wake up Riley months ago with that dog costume of yours."

Joy forgot all about that, since she was focused on her short-term task. "Wait! Please! I'm sorry!" she said innocently. "I won't ruin another dream! I just have an idea for a dream, instead of those terrible ones you guys do."

"What do you mean, _terrible?"_ the director asked but Joy was already zipping to the camera.

The director sighed. "If I can trust you..." she said.

Joy smiled. She focused the camera on herself.

The director suddenly knew what she was doing. "Are you going to dream of Riley meeting you?!" she asked.

Joy nodded. "I want her to understand," she said.

"You can't do that!" the director said. "That would be very hard work and it could be risky you know!"

"I'll try my best!" Joy said. "I promise!"

The director sighed. "Bring in the sky background," she said to the Dream Production workers.

A background of a beautiful sky was placed behind Joy and makeup artists started to do Joy's face. Her hair was a little different and her face was completely filled with makeup.

"Are you ready?" the director asked. "This may not work..."

"I'm ready!" Joy said positively.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..."

A harp started to play.

The screen showed a Joy that was flying on the sky. She didn't look like a human, she was the real actual Joy.

At Dream Production, a ghostly Riley appeared and Joy smiled brightly.

"Hi Riley," she said.

"Who...who are you?" the ghost Riley asked (well, the dream crew making her say that).

"I'm Joy. I'm one of your emotions."

"My...my emotions?"

"Yep. I take care of you and protect you. I make you feel."

"R-Really?"

"Yep. It's great to see you Riley."

"You too, I guess. Where am I?"

"You're at the place where your dreams are made."

"I didn't know people make my dreams. And that I had human-like emotions."

Joy smiled. "It's too bad that you lost the hockey play-offs. At least you had fun, right?"

The ghost Riley nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I wasn't really being that aggressive."

"Aw, come on! Of course you were aggressive! You did great!"

"Thank you..."

"No problem!"

"Honestly, you look really pretty."

"Aw, thank you! Your prettiness makes my prettiness."

The ghost Riley smiled. "So...you make me happy?"

"Yep," Joy said. "That makes you have a great day!"

"You're awesome."

"So are you!"

Joy hugged the ghost Riley. "It's so great to meet you in person, Riley," she said.

"You too," the ghost Riley said. "Bye...Joy."

"Bye Riley," Joy said.

"And...CUT!" the director said. The dream stopped playing and the ghost Riley disappeared.

The director smiled. "Not bad," she said. "Now we got other things to do. See you."

Joy waved and left the building.

When Joy got back to Headquarters from a recall tube, the emotions were staring at her in dismay.

"Uh, hey guys," Joy said.

They said nothing.

"Nice to see you guys," Joy said walking past them.

Fear grabbed her arm. "What. Were. You _thinking?!_ " he asked madly.

"Why did you do this without us?" Disgust asked. "I want to meet Riley!"

"Yeah, me too!" Anger snapped.

"But we didn't get to..." Sadness whimpered.

"Sorry guys," Joy sighed. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"But you weren't that bad," Anger said. "Good job."

Joy smiled. "Thanks guys," she said. "This was a great experience."

"Good for you," Disgust muttered.

...

 **Thank you ry93mac for your request and you get a shout out from me! That was a clever request! Good thinking! I hope you enjoy this pretty long one-shot. Thank you for reading.**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**

 **P.S I'm going to expand chapter 18 on Relationship. That chapter was too short.**


	7. Disgust x Fear

**Disgust x Fear**

Shout out to **WatchMeSoar** and **karokegirl49!** Thank you for your requests!

 **There are two people that did Fashion Disaster requests so I'm going to part this one, starting with who requested first. Also, there isn't any requests anymore but only compliments. Thank you so much for those nice things but it would be nicer if I got more requests. I'm not trying to be selfish or anything, it's just that I want this story to continue for a long time. So requests are available as much as you like. Remember, I will always do your requests!**

...

 **WatchMeSoar** 's request:

"Disgust, truth or dare?" Joy asked the green emotion. The emotion's were taking a break as Riley was taking a long nap.

"Whatever, dare," Disgust said.

"I dare you to get one of Anger's socks and inhale in it deeply," Joy said giggling.

Disgust groaned. "Really?" she said in dismay. "You really want me to do this?"

"Yep," Joy said.

Anger laughed as he went to get one of his socks - the most stinkiest socks that he wore: the ones he's wearing right now.

He took his socks off and gave them to Disgust (well, placed them by her).

"Ugh, EW! This smells like armpits!" Disgust gagged.

"You gotta do it," Anger smirked.

Disgust closed her eyes and covered her face with the sock. She inhaled the sock and the second she finished, she rushed to the bathroom.

"Poor Disgust," Sadness said.

"I'm sure she's fine," Joy said.

"Okay, Fear, dare of dare?" Anger asked.

"Uh...truth?" Fear said shaking.

"How about dare or _death?!_ " Anger said scaring Fear.

"Okay, okay, dare!" Fear said nervously.

"Perfect! Cause I got something sweet for you!" Anger said. He went to Joy's room and took a bouquet of flowers. "I dare you to give these flowers to Disgust to cheer her up," Anger dared him.

"Wh-What?" Fear said nervously. "Wh-Why?"

"Because I dared you to," Anger said.

Fear was shaking as he took the flowers. He went to the bathroom where Disgust was rinsing her face. He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Disgust called through the door.

"Um...it's me, F-Fear," Fear called to her.

"What do you want, Fear?" Disgust asked. She opened the door and gasped when she saw the flowers. "Are these for me?" she asked.

Fear nodded and handed them to her.

"Is this some sort of prank?" Disgust asked.

"No! Not at all!" Fear said innocently.

Disgust slowly took the flowers and sniffed them. "Ooh, these do smell good," she said. She looked at Fear. "Thank you," she said. She exited the bathroom as she said, "I really love tulips."

"That's cool," Fear said.

"AWWWWW!" the emotions teased. "HOW ROMANTIC!"

Disgust glared at them which got them to stop.

For the rest of the game, Disgust kept the flowers right next to her. At night, when she went to bed, she placed the flowers in a vase. "Thank you, Fear," she whispered to herself. "You're too much. I guess you aren't so bad after all."

Disgust smiled and went to bed happily.

...

 **karokegirl49** 's request

Riley was in bed with the temperature of 103. She had the fever so she couldn't go to school for a day or two. But she wasn't the only one with the fever.

Disgust was highly grossed out which caused Riley to have the fever. Disgust, too. Disgust was laying painfully on the couch with the others beside her.

Sadness felt her forehead. "You're pretty warm," she said. "I think you shouldn't work while we're sick."

"But..." Disgust said but Fear shushed her.

"Don't talk when you're in pain," he said to her.

Disgust kept whimpering in pain as the others took her to bed. She was more comfortable now.

"Take good care...of Riley..." Disgust said to the others.

"We promise, Disgust," Joy said. "We promise."

The others left with Fear more worried.

Maybe Disgust wants company. Maybe she needs someone to look after her. He rushed back to her room.

"Hey...Fear," Disgust said. "You...should be taking...care...of..."

"Stop talking, okay?" Fear said. "You'll be in more pain."

Fear went to the kitchen and came back with soup. "This will make you feel better," he said.

"Thank...you," Disgust said. Fear fed Disgust the whole thing. He grabbed an ice pack and placed it on her forehead.

"That feels...good," Disgust said smiling.

"Go to sleep, okay?" Fear asked. "You need to rest."

"Okay..." Disgust said.

She drifted off as she showed another smile. "Thank you...Fear," she said as she closed her eyes.

"It's my pleasure, Disgust," Fear said rubbing her cheek.

He smiled. She kissed her hand and left the room, making sure Disgust was sleeping peacefully. She was, so she left.

"What took you so long?" Anger asked the nerve.

"Long story," Fear said.

...

 **Thank you WatchMeSoar and karokegirl49 for your requests and you get a big shout out from me! Please send me more requests so I can be able to do this story next morning! I would really appreciate that! Thank you for reading.**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	8. Fear x Sadness

**Fear x Sadness**

Shout out to **Orangebird124** and **StarNerve!** Thank you for your requests!

 **I'm going to do the same thing as I did with the previous chapter. I hope you like the surprise, StarNerve and I hope you enjoy this, Orangebird124!**

...

 **Orangebird124** 's request

Sadness woke up the next morning. It was a normal morning for her, but not the others...

They were just staring at the screen. But it was black! What are they looking at? Is Sadness imagining this? Or have the others gone mad?

"Guys?" Sadness asked. "Are you okay? The screen is only black! What are you seeing?"

Joy turned around. She looked so _different!_ She looked like she was on her evil side!

"Actually," Joy said. "we're seeing the wrong person in here."

The other three turned around. Everyone - including Fear! - looked so _wicked!_ What happened to them? Sadness closed her eyes and opened them again. The same looks!

"Wh-What do you mean?" Sadness asked.

"What we mean," Disgust said. "is that we don't know why we're seeing you in here."

"You don't know why?!" Sadness asked nervously. "I found my purpose! I'm supposed to be here, right?"

"Well, what we found was horrible," Joy said. "You make Riley cry, you make her feel horrible, and you do nothing but torture her with your crying and whimpering!"

"W-Wait! I'm sorry! I'll try to make her more happy!" Sadness promised.

"Too little, too late," Anger said. "Who agrees to send Sadness out of here forever?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Why are you guys doing this?!" Sadness cried. "What did I do wrong?!"

"Oh, I'll tell you what you did wrong..." Disgust said. "You ruined our lives for us!" Disgust pressed the vacuum tube button and the tube appeared immediately.

"I'm sorry Sadness," Joy said. "But we are trying to make Riley the happiest person ever and that's by leaving the opposite. Goodbye forever, Sadness."

Sadness was suddenly forced by the others to be sucked in the vacuum tube. As she got sucked in, she never saw the others again-

"SADNESS! WAKE UP!" said a screaming voice. Sadness' vision changed to darkness. She opened her eyes and she was in Headquarters.

"What...what happened?" Sadness asked tiredly.

"You were having a bad dream!" Fear said. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah...I'm fine," Sadness said.

"Sadness you wouldn't be fine with a nightmare..." Fear said.

Sadness decided to let it all out. Besides, Fear was here. She started to cry quietly. "Oh, Fear, it was horrible!" she said. "Everyone was being mean to me and they wanted me to leave...forever!"

"What?" Fear said stunned. "Including me?"

"Yeah, but you never said anything," Sadness said. "but you still had that mean glare though."

Fear sighed. "Sadness, we would never kick you out," he said.

"I know," Sadness said still crying. "That's why that dream was horrible!"

Fear smiled and slowly and gently wiped her tears away. "Don't cry like this, okay?" he said. "It was only a dream and dreams mean that the terrible things you saw were never real."

Sadness nodded with a little smile. "Thank you, Fear," she said. "I feel better now...I think."

"That's good," Fear said. He started to hug her. "Remember, if you have any nightmares, I'll be there, okay?"

"Okay," Sadness said returning the hug. "Thank you."

"Goodnight, Sadness," Fear said.

"Can you stay with me?" Sadness asked.

Fear smiled. "Of course," he said. He went to bed and snuggled with Sadness.

Sadness went to sleep immediately and never had any bad dreams with Fear around...

...

 **StarNerve** 's request (surprise)

Fear had Dream Duty tonight. It was a dream on Riley riding the bus to school and a man who was wearing black stopped the bus. He wanted to go on. He went on and sat next to Riley. It was creeping Riley out a lot. He suddenly started to choke Riley and, surprisingly, nobody did anything.

"Help!" Riley said trying to do the best scream ever. But she couldn't scream at all. She couldn't breathe and nobody saw! What was going on?

Fear kept shaking. He didn't like this. Riley wouldn't like this. Not at _all._ Fear yelped and stopped the dream. He recalled a memory of Riley with her best friend, Meg, and she was now sleeping peacefully.

Fear breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fear?" said a mumble low voice. Fear turned around, revealing Sadness. "Are you okay? I heard a yelp."

"Oh, Riley just had a bad dream again," Fear said. "But luckily I stopped it, heh."

"Are you feeling better?" Sadness asked.

"Yeah, I...I guess," Fear said. He was trying not to act scared around Sadness. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him for some reason. But why, though?

Fear sighed. "Okay, that dream was _terrifying,_ " Fear said, shaking. "This man was, like, _killing_ Riley and there was _nobody_ rescuing us!"

"Poor Riley," Sadness whimpered.

"Why does Dream Productions have to do this?" Fear asked.

"It's what they do," Sadness said.

"Can you be on Dream Duty with me?" Fear asked. "Please?"

"Sure, I guess," Sadness said. He knew she would say yes. She was a sweet, kind and comforting teardrop.

Sadness sat on the sofa next to Fear. Fear snuggled with her and Sadness rested on Fear's shoulder.

Together, they watched the dream happily.

...

 **Thank you Orangebird124 and StarNerve for your request and you get a big shout out from me!**

 **NEED. MORE. REQUESTS. PLEASE.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	9. Joy x Disgust

**Joy x Disgust**

Shout out to **Korrasami 88!** Thank you for your request! (but u didn't tell me what they should do so i'll just do a random one)

 **I'm excited to do this b/c this is my fave couple too! I hope u enjoy!**

...

The emotions were getting ready for a good nights sleep. Joy had Dream Duty tonight so she sent the memories down to Long Term. "Great day today guys!" she said to the others. "Sleep well, you all!"

As Joy was watching the dream, she heard little sobs. She was curious so she followed the sobbing sound, careful not to wake anyone up. She was sure it was Sadness, but she didn't hear any sobs from her room. She heard it from Disgust's room.

 _Disgust's room?_

Why that judging green emotion? She never cries! What could go wrong with such a mature pretty emotion?

Joy peeked through the door and Disgust was crying quietly and looking at herself in the mirror. Why was she crying? Joy really wanted to know.

"Hey, Disgust?" Joy said quietly.

Disgust looked at her. She had little tears in her eyes with her mascara running.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked.

The green emotion shook her head looking down.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Joy asked.

Disgust didn't say anything.

"I can leave you alone if you want," Joy said.

Disgust sighed. She nodded and sat on her bed. She patted next to her, telling Joy to sit by her. Joy obeyed.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked, after shutting the door and sitting slowly by her.

"Well, Joy," Disgust said. "Do you ever look at yourself in the mirror and...say things that are wrong with you?"

Joy gasped. "I don't know why you would think of yourself like that," she said. "You're a beautiful girl, and I don't know _what_ would be wrong with you. Why would you think negative like that?"

"It's just..." Disgust said. "It's just that I'm mean. I'm impatient. I'm rude. I'm a jerk. I'm bossy. I'm _insulting._ I'm _vain._ I'm-"

"Disgust stop!" Joy said. "Don't think of yourself like this! You are a very great emotion. You are here for a reason. You're here to protect Riley from everything that she would hate and that's a great thing about you, along with other great things. You're smart, you're careful, you're honest, you're funny...I don't know what life would be like without you. Literally."

"Really?" Disgust asked.

Joy nodded.

"Thanks, Joy," Disgust said. "That really means a lot to me. You're special, too and I never knew there was someone as nice as you. I'm grateful."

Joy hugged her. "I'm glad you feel better," Joy said. "But please, don't change who you are. You are awesome just being you. Never change a thing about you."

Disgust smiled. "I promise," she said.

They hugged one last time.

"Can you stay with me?" Disgust asked. "I mean, you have Dream Duty, so you don't-"

"Of course I'll stay with you!" Joy said laying down on Disgust's bed.

Disgust lay on the bed as well and snuggled by Joy.

"Never change a thing about you, as well," Disgust whispered to Joy.

"I won't," Joy whispered back. "I definitely won't."

...

 **Thank you Korrasami 88 for your request and you get a big shout out from me...again! This is why Lemonlime is my favorite couple! Aren't they just adorable? :)**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	10. Riley x Jordan

**Riley x Jordan**

Shout out to **ErinMilne!** Thank you for your request!

...

Riley had an embarrassed look on her face, after what happened with her dad and Jordan, which was going crazy in a band. She decided not to speak to Jordan, but would that hurt his feelings? Would that make him feel bad?

It doesn't look like it. "Hey Ri," Jordan said.

"It's _Riley_ ," she grumbled.

"C'mon, brighten up! Me and your father _rocked_ those guitars!"

"Yeah, playing imaginary guitars like two-year-olds and a fifty something year old adult knocks a table out. A _table._ "

"Okay, okay, so it _was_ kind of crazy," Jordan said. "But your father is _epic!_ There's nothing to be embarrassed about! Your father is awesome, and you know that!"

"Yeah," Riley said. "Thanks. Since you're not thinking he's crazy, I feel better now." She showed him a smile.

"Awesome!" Jordan said. "And plus, why would I think of him as _crazy?_ We have something in common!"

"I heard," Riley muttered.

"Also, I'm sure we'll just have as much fun skating, right?" Jordan asked.

"Sure, skating is my life," Riley said.

"And that's why we're doing that!" Jordan said.

"You're saying that the whole skating thing is for me?"

Jordan just stared at her. "Well...yeah, it kinda is," he said. "I mean, I'm not that good with skating-"

"No problem," Riley said. "I can't wait. Thank you though."

Jordan watched her walk past him.

"You're welcome," Jordan said and started walking behind her.

...

 **Thank you ErinMilne for your request and you get a big shout out from me! I hope you don't mind this short chapter! At least this is your request! I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading.**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	11. Disgust x Fear 2

**Fear x Disgust 2**

Shout out to **Tripledent!** Thank you for your request!

...

Fear had Dream Duty tonight. He groaned as he got out his chair and sat on it by the console. He knew what dream it was...Rainbow Unicorn. He was trying to stay awake from all that boredom. He kept loudly groaning, wishing the dream would be more interesting.

Suddenly, a monster shadow was below Rainbow Unicorn. Fear was now fully awake, looking at the screen in confusion.

" _Why, hello there, Riley,_ " the monster said in Riley's dreams. " _Do you wanna play with me?_ "

The dream Riley was nervous now. Fear was pressing buttons on the console. This dream was the way opposite of interesting!

Suddenly, the dream stopped. A happy memory popped up on the screen. It was four year old Riley wearing a pink dress with her best friend, Meg, next to her, along with other VPK students. It was when Riley's VPK class was singing a Three Little Pigs song. Riley was smiling in her sleep.

Riley and Meg was doing dance moves as they sang the song.

 _"Little pig, little pig, let me come in!" the students sang, using their hands as if they're shouting. Then, they pointed their finger and did it from left to right. "Not by the hand of my chinny chin chin!" Riley and Meg were laughing as they sang the song._

Fear turned around to see who used that memory for Riley's dream. He thought it was Joy or Sadness but it ended up being Disgust. Why was she trying to cheer him up?

"Hey...Disgust," Fear said. "What are you doing, um, awake?"

"I heard you whimpering," Disgust said. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do that."

"Thanks," Fear said.

Disgust nodded and stood by him.

"You wanna sit down?" Fear asked.

"No, I'm fine," Disgust said.

Fear and Disgust were watching the dream until they got bored with it. They decided to eject it.

"What do you wanna do?" Disgust asked.

"I don't know," Fear said. He looked at the screen and the memory caused the dream to not work so there couldn't be a dream for a while. "Do you wanna go to bed?" Fear asked.

"I'm not tired," Disgust said.

They just stared at each other. They gotta have something to do! This is Riley's mind! They should have something in here that they should do!

"Hey Fear," Disgust said. "do you remember that time at Riley's 7th birthday, Meg surprised her by giving her a bicycle as she was singing the song?"

"That was so scary!" Fear said. "We were not ready for that!"

"And everyone could've heard Meg's voice!" Disgust said. "That was so embarrassing!"

Then they got bored again...

Disgust had an idea. She ran to Fear's room and grabbed his clipboard. "Can we look at this for a while?" she asked.

"Sure," Fear said. "I guess." He was thinking that Disgust would think his list was ridiculous. And he thought right.

"The _beach?_ " Disgust asked. "What is wrong with the beach?!"

"There are sharp shells everywhere and the wind can blow sand in your eyes!" Fear explained.

"Oh, and you think _hockey_ is dangerous too?!" Disgust asked.

"You know about those times we've fell and got hurt, leading a bad chance of survival!"

"Whatever," Disgust said. She looked at him. "You know, you can be a coward," she said.

Fear laughed, not knowing what to call her back.

They smiled at each other and continued reading the list.

...

 **Thank you Tripledent for your request and you get a shout out from me! Like I said guys, you can send the same ships, even if I already did them! Thank you for reading.**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	12. Joy x Anger

**Joy x Anger**

Shout out to **Orangebird124!** Thank you for your request!

...

Joy zoomed to her room and grabbing an accordion. She went by the others' rooms and played it. She heard groaning. They sleepily went out of their comfortable beds. Sadness and Disgust had their hair all messed up and they look like they were going to fall face first on the floor. The boys had their eyes squinting and they were dragging their blankets; Fear had his teddy bear dragged as well.

"Really?" Anger asked annoyed.

"C'mon, today's a great day!" Joy said. "It's Saturday so we get to do nothing but chill!"

"Then why are we awake at _7:00 in the morning?!_ " Anger asked.

"We need to wake up early, right?" Joy said. "We can play on our phone, or Skype our friends, or-"

"Whatever," Disgust said. "Let's just get this day over with..."

"Let's get this day started!" Joy said enthusiastically.

When Riley went to the kitchen, her parents were already up. They were making breakfast for their daughter.

"Hey mom," Riley said. "Hey dad."

"How's my little Monkey?" dad asked.

"Good," Riley said laughing.

"We decided to make you some breakfast since you won your hockey game!" mom said. She handed her a plate and it revealed...broccoli?! Why would her parents give her her least favorite food to celebrate a victory?!

"Uh, mom..." Riley said.

"I hope you like it!" mom said walking away.

Joy looked at the emotions and they weren't doing anything! Including Disgust!

"Disgust...?" Joy said confused. "You can do your thing! Disgust? Are you okay?"

She received nothing from the green emotion.

"Guys?" Joy asked. "What's going on? Why are you just staring at the screen?"

When Riley ate a piece of broccoli, there was nothing but darkness...

"Riley?!" Joy asked.

Suddenly, the other four emotions faded away.

"Guys?!" Joy said worried. "What's happening?!"

Suddenly, she heard a voice...

...

"Joy? Joy! You're having a nightmare! Wake up!"

Joy popped up her head the instant she woke up. She felt shaking, so she felt nervous. Anger was sitting on her bed with worry and a bit of annoyance.

"What...?"

"You had a nightmare," Anger said. "You okay?"

Joy just stared at him. This was so unexpected and random for that to happen. Why did this feel so real to her...?

Joy started to do quiet sobs. Anger sat by her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay," he said, comforting her. "It was just a dream...don't worry..."

Joy continued to cry. She has never experienced something like this.

"Don't cry, okay?" Anger said softly. "You'll be alright...nothing bad will happen to us..."

Joy suddenly embraced Anger in a tight hug. He was surprised at first but then let her hug him. She used his shoulder to cry on.

"You'll be okay...everything will be fine..." Anger said. Joy couldn't believe how sweet and gentle Anger was. She didn't know what happened to him! Was she still dreaming?

She looked at the brick. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"My pleasure, Joy," Anger said politely.

Joy started to feel better and smiled. She hugged Anger tightly and made him snuggle with her as they lay on her bed.

"Whoa!" Anger said surprised.

"Nope! I'm not letting you go!" Joy said playfully.

"Oh, don't you say that!" Anger teased. He started to tickle her in the tummy and Joy laughed hysterically.

"Anger, stop! HAHAHA! That tickles!" Joy said laughing like crazy.

"This is what you get, Joy!" Anger teased.

Anger stopped and they were now just snuggling with each other.

"Good night, Anger," Joy said.

"Night, Joy," Anger said as he feel asleep.

But they didn't know that the other emotions were spectating them.

"Are they alright?" Fear asked. "This has never happened before."

"Just leave them," Disgust said. "This will stop Anger from his control and he'll start to get a ga-ga on her." Disgust walked away with the others following her.

"I hope they stay together..." Sadness said.

...

 **Thank you Orangebird124 for your request and once again, you get a shout out from me! This couple is cute, right? I love this couple! :) Thank you for reading. And I need reviews on Relationship! I wrote 2 chapters already!**


	13. Riley x Meg

**Riley x Meg**

Shout out to **Korrasami 88!** Thank you for your request!

 **We had a one day delay because I went to Animal Kingdom yesterday and it has been a very memorable trip! This would've been a core memory inside my head :) And Tuesday (I'm sure) will be delayed because I'm going to Epcot to not only rides the rides and such and such, but I'm going to meet JOY AND SADNESS! That is the #1 reason why I wanted to go there! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

...

"Hey Riley," mom said to her daughter one summer afternoon. Riley decided to have a little nap time since she didn't have anything else to do. It was summer! She can relax all she wants!

"Hey mom," Riley said.

"We have something special for you," mom said.

"It's actually a some _one_ ," dad corrected.

"Who?" Riley asked, curiously getting off her bed.

"Follow us," mom said.

Riley obeyed.

 _Who could it be?_ Riley thought to herself with excitement. _Could it be my cousins? My uncles? My aunts? My grandparents? The cool kids from school that I want to be friends with? Or-_

At the door revealed a girl wearing glasses with red afro hair. She wasn't expecting to be seen.

 _...Meg._

They just stared at each other.

"Hey," Meg said.

Riley just half-smiled.

The parents looked confused.

"Look, I'm sorry about before...when I was bragging about the new kid...I didn't know that it would make you upset..." Meg said.

Riley smiled. "It's fine," she said. She patted Meg on the shoulder. "You didn't know."

"Awesome," mom said. "Guess where we're going today?"

"A carnival?" Meg asked.

"A museum?" Riley asked.

"Guess again," dad said.

"Um...a water park?" Meg asked.

"An _amusement_ park?!" Riley asked.

"Try again," mom said.

"A parade?" Meg asked.

"Clothes shopping?" Riley asked.

"A cruise?"

"A road trip?"

"A circus?"

"A band concert?"

"An animal concert?"

"The zoo?!"

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, and yep!" dad said.

"The zoo?!" Riley asked.

Dad nodded.

"HA!" Riley teased. "One point for Riley Andersen!"

Meg laughed.

"You ready, girls?" mom asked.

The girls nodded with excitement.

"Then let's go!" dad said.

...

Riley and Meg were looking at the animals as they were eating their ice cream.

"Zebras are so cute," Meg said.

"I know," Riley said.

"This ice cream's good," Meg said.

"It's heaven," Riley said licking the ice cream.

"You know, you're my best friend," Meg said.

"So are you," Riley said.

"I'm sorry about when you had to go through tough times at SF," Meg said.

"It's alright," Riley said. "Things are fixed now."

They looked at each other and smiled. They put their arms around each other and they continued to have the best trip of their lives!

...

 **Thank you Korrasami 88 for your request and you get a big shout out from me! You guys can do friendship ships if you want. It doesn't have to only be romance.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	14. Riley's Parents

**Riley's Parents**

Shout out to **StarNerve!** Thank you for your request!

 **One more thing, H.A.G.S!**

...

Jill was walking with her best friends. She was now 16 and fabulous. She was wearing her crop top and her skirt along with her special Sweet 16 high heels and her sunglasses. A perfect outfit for a hot summer day!

"Jill, did you hear about that guy who yelled at Mr. Kerry?" her best friend, Alicia, asked. Mr. Kerry was the principal of their high school.

"Seriously?" Jill asked.

"Yes!" Gabby, the other best friend, said. "It was so scary! He got detention for a month!"

"Why would he do that?" Jill asked.

"I don't know!" Alicia said. "It's so crazy!"

Alicia and Gabby started talking when Jill noticed a guy walking down the street. He was wearing a regular shirt and jeans. He was wearing sunglasses as well and he had long hair. _He's so hot,_ Jill thought to herself.

"Jill?"

 _I wonder if he would love me when he first sees me._

"Jill?!"

 _I wish I can tell him..._

"JILL!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked.

"Oh...yeah, I'm fine," Jill lied.

"I saw you looking at a guy," Gabby said.

"Jill, are you hiding something from us?" Alicia teased.

"No, of course not!" Jill lied. "I have that Brazilian helicopter pilot, remember?"

"Oh, right," Gabby said.

"Maybe you want to dump him and go out with that stupid-looking guy!" Alicia said.

"He's not stupid-looking!" Jill said.

"Ohhhh, so you _are_ in love with him!" Gabby said.

"Okay, fine! He's just so cute!" Jill said.

"Cute?! Him?!" Alicia said shocked.

"Look at him!" Jill said. She looked at the guy. He was sitting on a bench reading a newspaper as he was chewing gum.

"Wow, Jilly girl," Alicia said. "That guy is just so spazzy looking."

"Whatever," Jill said. "I'll show you how cute he really is!"

Alicia and Gabby walked away leaving Jill to staring at the guy. She started to walk and started daydreaming about them together. _Meeting each other...dating...our first kiss...the proposal...our wedding...being pregnant...having kids...having a family-_

Jill was suddenly bumped by someone and was knocked over.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for bumping you like that!" a man's voice said. Jill opened her eyes and she gasped as she saw the guy she was dreaming of. He was holding his hand to help her up.

Jill accepted it and blushed as she touched it. "Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem!" the guy said. "I'm Bill. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Jill," Jill said. "It's a pleasure." They shook hands.

Jill noticed that Bill had a guitar behind his back.

"Do you play a band?" Jill asked.

"Yeah," Bill said. "Lead guitar."

"Cool," Jill said.

They were staring at each other awkwardly.

"Guys, he's so cute!" Jill's Joy said. "We should tell him! I'm sure he'll accept our feelings!"

"But we still got that helicopter pilot!" Jill's Fear said worried.

"Then we'll have to choose between these two!" Jill's Anger said.

"Bill is _way_ cuter than that pilot!" Jill's Disgust said.

"Let's still keep talking nice," Jill's Sadness said. "But make sure we're not being too flirty."

Jill's Joy started to drive carefully.

"I like it," Jill said.

"My what?"

"Your guitar."

"Oh...thanks. Same with you with that outfit."

"Thank you."

Bill started to feel uneasy. She actually looked very cute in that outfit. He's like to have someone like Jill.

"Sir, our host is starting to feel uneasy!" Bill's Fear said to his leader. "What do you do?"

"Let's try to stick with her," Bill's Anger said. "Give her The Lovely Look."

Bill's Fear pressed a button.

Bill started to smile at Jill. She smiled back.

Their faces started to get a little closer until they were face to face. Their lips suddenly touched and they were starting to kiss.

...

Bill has given up his band career just so he can hang out with Jill more but he has still been playing the lead guitar for her. Jill loved it.

Jill decided to dump the pilot. He was a good guy, but Bill was doing a lot better. He would take her to the best dating places and he was a kind and funny guy.

Jill was glad to have someone that she dreamed of.

...

 **Thank you StarNerve for your request and you get a big shoutout from me!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	15. Anger x Disgust

**Anger x Disgust**

Shout out to **Insider Sim!** Thank you for your request!

...

The emotions were getting ready for a regular day. Riley was picking an outfit for school. Today was her best friends birthday, so she wanted to look good for her.

"Hmm...which outfit looks birthday-like?" Disgust asked, making Riley scan through all of her beautiful clothes.

"What about that pink dress?" Joy asked. "That looks cute!"

"Joy, please," Disgust said. "We're not 8 years old anymore."

"Okaaay, how about those skinny jeans with a crop top?"

"Excuse me? Gross!" Disgust said. "Crop tops show our tummies and we look fat in skinny jeans!"

"But they look so cute!" Joy said. "Most people wear skinny jeans for their birthdays!"

"Well, we're not!" Disgust said.

"How about that white shirt right there?" Anger asked. He showed Disgust. I was a white shirt with beautiful fake roses on the edges of the shirt. "And we can wear flannel jeans, sandals, and that flower headband that you loved."

Disgust just stared at the red emotion. "Who are you and what happened with Anger?" she said in shock. "Since when were you a fashion genius?"

"I'm not," Anger said. "I just thought of that."

"That would look _fabulous_ on Riley!" Disgust said. "Thanks."

Anger nodded with a smirk.

Riley looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful with her straight soft hair and her comfortable white shirt. It would look absolutely to die for, as Disgust would put it.

Riley went to school and everyone was staring at her. She heard some "wows" and "cools."

Riley saw her best friend gasp when she saw her.

"Happy birthday," Riley said.

"Thank you!" the best friend said. "You look beautiful!"

Riley grabbed her backpack and took out a little gift bag. "Here," she said.

"Ooh, I wonder what it is," her friend said. She excitedly put her hand in the bag and found a fancy black box. She opened it and it revealed beautiful pink earrings.

She hugged Riley. "Thank you so much!" she said. "This means so much to me!"

"No problem," Riley said. "I just wanted you to have a great birthday."

"Well, you already made it the best!" her friend said. "See you at lunch!"

"Bye," Riley said and walked off.

But she didn't notice that there was a mud puddle and Disgust didn't notice either.

But luckily a red emotion did. "Disgust!" Anger shouted.

"What?!" Disgust shouted back randomly.

Anger pointed at the screen and Disgust gasped as she pushed a button, which got Riley to avoid the mud puddle with disgust.

"Whew, that was close," Disgust said.

"You're welcome," Anger said.

"Oh, thanks," Disgust said patting the brick on the head.

When Disgust looked at the screen, she noticed that Riley was still glancing at the mud puddle.

"Ugh, ew! No!" Disgust said pressing a button. Riley stopped looking at it.

"That was just gross!" Disgust said. "That mud looked so sticky and gooey..." Disgust looked pale.

"Disgust?" Sadness asked. "Are you okay?"

"Uh...yeah...I'm fin-" But she wasn't fine. Barf was trying to escape her mouth and she was trying to hold it in. It was hurting her jaws because her cheeks looked like they were growing as more barf came.

Anger gasped and ran to Fear's room. He grabbed a paper bag and gave it to Disgust.

"Blllhks," Disgust said, trying to say 'thanks' but she couldn't because of her barf blocking her voice.

She barfed quickly in the paper bag which got everyone to cover their eyes, grossed out.

She took a big breath when she finished throwing up. "Thanks Anger," she said. "You actually made this day pretty good for me. You're not so bad."

Anger started to smile, liking of what he just heard. "My pleasure, Disgust!" he said.

...

 **Thank you Insider Sim for your request and you get a big shout out from me! This ship is one of my favorites! Remember people, please tell me what you want the ship to do together! There are some people that are just sending the ships they want. Did any of you guys read the rules? I know some of you guys did! But if you guys didn't, PLEASE read the rules! They tell you exactly what I want you to do. New rule: No crossovers! I'm not good with any other types of categories.  
Thank you for reading.**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	16. Anger x Fear 2

**Anger x Fear 2**

Shout out to **SimpleCracker!** Thank you for your request!

 **I'm really sorry for the delay guys! I was at Disneyland!**

...

Riley was speeding on the ice rink as Anger took control of her playing hockey. Riley was controlling the puck and passing it to her teammates, like a good sport.

Riley suddenly slipped from the ice and groaned in frustration.

"I think we should cry," Sadness said reaching for the console.

"NO!" Anger yelled. He pushed the teardrop back.

Everyone gasped, surprised at what Anger did. Sadness stared at him feeling hurt, which Anger didn't notice. He continued controlling the console.

Riley aggressively got back up and went after the puck.

Riley started to sigh. "Ugh, hey, coach?" she said to her coach as the others played. "May I take a break? I haven't done it in a while."

"Well...okay," her coach said. "You deserve it for a bit. Leila, take Riley's place for me please!"

"What-?" Anger said confused. "Who just-?"

"Me," Disgust said glaring at him. "Because 1) Riley _does_ need a break and 2) it's because of your smart mouth."

"What did I-?"

Disgust looked at Sadness. The teardrop was whimpering.

"What did I say to her?!" Anger asked.

"Don't play with me," Disgust said.

"I don't want to start an argument with you!" Anger said. "Leave me alone!" He stomped away. He didn't know why the others - especially Disgust - can be rude to him sometimes.

He slammed to door as he entered his room.

He grumbled as he sat on his bed.

He suddenly hurt slow and shaky knocks.

"Go away!" Anger called through the door.

"I-It's m-me-"

"Yes, I know it's you, beanpole. Go away!"

"A-Are you o-okay?" Fear asked.

"No...I'm not."

"C-Can I c-c-come in?" Fear sounded more scared than ever when he asked that.

Anger sighed. "Whatever," he said. "Just for a little bit."

"Th-Thanks," Fear said as he came in. He sat by Anger.

"I don't want to be rude, but you were mean to Sadness," Fear said.

"And what did I say to her?" Anger asked raising his voice.

"Uh...w-well, you pushed her a-away from the c-console and you shouted at her..."

Anger suddenly remembered everything.

"Oh my god," Anger said. "And why would I _think_ of doing that?!"

Fear patted him on the back slowly but gently.

"Maybe you should go apologize to her," Fear said.

"I should...if apologizing is my thing..."

"Sadness would accept anybody's apologizes! Right?"

"Maybe she would..." A long pause. "Okay...I'll try."

"That's good," Fear said.

"Thanks, beanpole," Anger said. "I guess the good thing about you is your loyalty but I still dislike your annoyance."

Fear laughed a little.

When the boys didn't realize is that Sadness heard the entire conversation.

She has never felt this happy in her life.

...

 **Thank you SimpleCracker for your request and you get a shout out from me!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	17. Sadness x Disgust

**Sadness x Disgust**

Shout out to **Korrasami 88** and **FrostyTheDragon.** Thank you for your requests.

...

 **Korrasami 88** 's request

Sadness got up feeling excited today. She has never felt excited this much, but she felt this way only on her birthday. That was it. It was her, Joy, and Riley's birthday. Sadness saw Joy at the console and they hugged each other.

"Happy birthday," Joy said.

"Same to you," Sadness said.

The other emotions came out holding gifts, which got the opposites more excited.

Joys gifts were a skateboard from Anger, candy from Fear, and a bouquet of sunflowers from Disgust. Sadness got a sweater from Anger, a new pair of glasses from Fear, and she got something a little more special from Disgust:

It was two tickets to go to the beach.

In Riley's head, there was a beach that was special for everyone in Riley's head. It had the ocean that the emotions would always swim in, there was the sand they can build with, and shells to collect and the open spaces where you can tan.

It may be boring for humans but the emotions have a different feeling.

"Thank you," Sadness said. "Is this for Joy and me?"

Disgust walked up to the teardrop and whispered, "For you and me."

Sadness looked at her. Why would she give one for her and not Joy? It's Joy's birthday, right?

Sadness looked at Joy.

"Don't worry, it's fine with me," Joy said. "You deserve it Sadness! Definitely! I already love my gifts!"

Sadness smiled. "Thanks, I guess," she said.

Joy and Sadness hugged tightly.

...

Disgust and Sadness looked at the ocean breeze as the waves were crashing down, making a tide.

"This is really beautiful," Disgust said.

"Yeah," Sadness said. "I wish we can do this forever..."

Disgust patted her on the shoulder. "But at least we have time, right? It's night!"

"Yeah, I guess," Sadness said. She looked at the sand and she started to mess around with it, ending up making a hill.

Disgust helped her build it and made a hole around it. She went to the ocean with a pail, filled the pail with water and poured it on the hole that was around the hill, forming a tiny river.

"Cute," Sadness said.

Disgust smiled.

Disgust did something to the top of the hill. She used her fingers to trace something. Sadness looked at it. It said:

D + S = BFF

Sadness smiled. "Thanks," she said.

The teardrop did the same thing on the side of the hill.

"You know, we should do this often," Disgust said.

"Yeah," Sadness said. "I like to hang out with you."

Disgust smiled.

Their hands suddenly touched and they went back to looking at the beautiful ocean breeze.

...

 **FrostyTheDragon** 's request

"Wow!" Joy said cheerfully on a normal shopping day for Riley and her parents. "Look at that dress! Isn't it just CUTE?"

"Really Joy?" Disgust asked walking up to her. "No way are we gonna buy that embarrassing dress!" She flicked a switch.

"Aw, c'mon!" Joy said flicking the switch back. "Everyone will love it!"

"That pink one you're talking about?!" Disgust asked. "No way!" She flicked the switch once again.

"Mom and Dad will love it!" Joy said. "I'm sure everyone else will love it!" She flicked the switch again.

"Nope," Disgust said. "No way will we be wearing something like that to school!"

"Disgust, please-"

"Nope!"

They started to fight over the switch.

Joy felt like using her full energy on Disgust, since she was taller than her. She pushed her back with her leg, but Disgust was able to hold on to the switch. Joy tried to remove the hands off the switch but Disgust had a good grip with holding on.

"C'mon, Disgust!" Joy said. "It will look cute on us! But hey, at least there isn't, like, _broccoli_ all over it."

"Joy, shut up!" Disgust said, disgusted with the word.

"Or at least it does have any _boogers_ on it!" Joy said reaching for Disgust.

"I hate you!" Disgust screamed running to the bathroom to vomit.

Joy smirked and flicked the switch, making Riley buy the dress.

Sadness felt bad for Disgust. They always argued on the console, and Joy was always the winner, with Disgust as the vomiting loser.

Sadness went to Disgust's room and saw the green emotion sitting on her bed, groaning.

"D-Disgust?" Sadness said nervously.

Disgust looked at Sadness. "What?" she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Sadness asked.

"No," Disgust said.

"Can I, um, come in?" Sadness asked.

She didn't answer.

Sadness quietly went in and sat by her. "I'm sorry about Joy," she said.

"Don't be," Disgust grumbled. "You never did anything."

"I just feel bad," Sadness said.

"Well, she is a stupid control freak," Disgust said. "I just don't get it." Her voice started to sound teary.

"Are you gonna cry?" Sadness asked.

"No..." Disgust lied.

Sadness rubbed Disgust's back. "You can cry if you want," she said. "I'm here now."

Disgust suddenly let out quiet sobs, and Sadness started to hug her.

"I hate Joy," she said sobbingly. "She's so mean to me and she always causes trouble with my life."

"Welcome to my world," Sadness said. "Well, in the past, actually."

Disgust sniffled, and Sadness hugged her tighter.

"Thank you," Disgust said.

"Do you want a hug?" Sadness asked.

"Really?" Disgust asked, sitting up with tears still in her eyes.

"Yeah," Sadness said.

Disgust smiled and tackled Sadness.

"You're the greatest friend ever," Disgust said. "I'd rather hang out with you than any of the others."

"Thank you," Sadness said.

They stopped the hug and they walked out of the room together.

...

 **Thank you Korrasami 88 and FrostyTheDragon for your request and you get a shout out from me!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	18. Sadness x Anger 2

**Sadness x Anger 2**

Shout out to **Orangebird124!** Thank you for your request...again. :D

...

Sadness had a hard day today. Riley was late for school, she got a C on her biology test, she had homework to do, she lost her hockey game, and she didn't get a very good dinner.

Sadness sighed as Riley fell asleep.

"This was one of the saddest days of my life," Sadness whimpered.

"I gotta agree," Joy said. "But hey, at least it's over with."

"I guess," Sadness said.

"Do I have to do Dream Duty?" Fear groaned.

Anger glared at him. "Yes. You do," he said in a grumbling voice.

Fear yelped and grabbed a chair as the others went to bed.

Sadness didn't like days like this. She whimpered on her pillow, as her tears got it wet.

Anger didn't like hearing Sadness cry, because 1) it would make him feel bad for her and 2) he wouldn't be able to get some sleep.

So he walked up to the teardrop. "Hey kid," he said. "You okay?"

Sadness peeked at him. Why was _Anger_ comforting her?

Sadness just shook her head.

"Is it because of that day we went through?" Anger asked.

Sadness nodded.

Anger had an idea. He thought it would make Sadness forget about everything she went through. He grabbed a book that Joy had in her room and he started to read a story to her.

" _Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Ella,_ " Anger read, feeling embarrassed about reading a princess story. " _She lived with a normal family, her mother and father. Until...her mother passed away-_ " Sadness whimpered. " _-which left her father. Later on, Ella's father married a woman, who had two twin daughters. But unfortunately, Ella's father passed away as well, leaving her with her strict and mean step-mother, along with her cruel stepsisters._ " Sadness whimpered once again. Anger ignored her and continued.

" _Ever since Ella lived with them, they have been very cruel to her, and they treat her like a maid. She serves them breakfast, she gives them their clothes, she does all of the housework, while the family does other non-important things. The family has been so cruel with her work and since Ella was serving the twin step-sisters, they tease her and treat her with dis-respect. They even called her Cinderella._ "

Anger closed the book as Sadness did another whimper.

"Sorry, kid," Anger said."That's all I could think of."

"It's okay," Sadness said. "It's has a, uh, happy ending, right?"

Anger nodded with a smile. He soothed the teardrop's hair and kissed her on the cheek, which surprised Sadness.

"G'night, kid," Anger said softly, leaving the room.

"Y-yeah, g-good night, A-Anger," Sadness said shyly.

That moment Sadness had made her fall asleep immediately, with no more tears.

...

 **Thank you Orangebird124, once again, for your request and you get a shout out from me.**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	19. Joy x Fear 2

**Joy x Fear 2**

Shout out to **Tripledent** and **Orangebird124!** Thank you for your requests!

...

 **Tripledent** 's request

Riley was playing a great game of hockey. But it was nerve-wrecking too. She was playing goalie, a position that she has never played as before. Her heart beats when the other team goes for her goal she is protecting, but the Foghorns end up stealing it.

But one time, the other team was going quick for the Foghorns to stop it. Fear was shaking all over. _What if Riley gets hit by the puck? What if she doesn't stop the puck? What if she looks silly stopping the puck?_

Fear nervously drove the console but what he didn't notice was that Riley closed her eyes as the puck passed her. It was a tie game, there was 4 seconds left of the final quarter, which meant the other team won.

Riley raced out of the rink. It felt to her like the time with the Twisty Tree.

"Really, beanpole?!" Anger yelled at the nerve. "You just ruined the game for us! Now everyone is gonna hate us!"

"Thanks a bunch, nerd," Disgust said sarcastically. "Now we look like a dork."

Anger and Disgust walked away, with Sadness following them, feeling bad for the coward emotion.

Fear thought about what he did. Since Riley was too scared to stop the puck, everyone would've thought she was a chicken! Fear didn't know why he did that! Disgust was right, Riley _did_ look like a dork!

Fear sighed. He looked at the screen. Riley was doing quiet sobs in the car.

Fear started to sniffle. He has never done something like that. He made Riley look dumb. He _failed_ her. He failed his girl that he is supposed to keep safely.

Fear sat on the floor and did another sniffle.

"Hey...Fear?" said a beautiful woman voice.

Fear saw Joy with a look of sorrow on her face.

"I'm sorry," Fear said. "I _did_ make Riley look dumb, did I?"

"What?" Joy asked. "No! Of course not! Mistakes happen, right?"

"That wasn't a mistake, Joy," Fear said. "I did that on purpose! I just didn't want her to get hurt. And now...I failed her..."

"Oh, Fear..." Joy said feeling bad. She sat by him and gave him a soft embrace. "You were just trying to do your job. That's why you're special. You make sure that Riley is safely alive. You make sure that _we_ are alive."

Fear smiled. He knew someone like Joy would appreciate him.

Fear patted her on the back.

"You know, I wouldn't know what life would be like without you," Joy said. "And it's because...you make sure that our lives aren't in danger. You're, honestly, like our knight in shining armor."

"Thanks, Joy," Fear said.

"And Fear," Joy said. "there is _nobody_ that is that special to Riley than you."

"Really?" Fear asked. "What about Disgust? Or Sadness? Or-"

"You're just as important as the others," Joy said. "but you're more _special_ than them."

Fear smiled.

"Thank you, Joy," he said. "I feel much better now."

"I'm glad," Joy said giving him one more embrace, with Fear hugging back this time.

"Please," Joy said. "Don't change a _thing_ about you."

Fear smiled. "I promise, Joy," he said. "I promise."

...

 **Orangebird124** 's request

Riley was having a great time at the carnival. But the only bad part was the rides. They looked so extreme and fast...but they looked so _fun!_

"We should ride the Crampus!" Joy said pointing at one of the roller coasters.

"Are you crazy?!" Fear asked her. "We're gonna _die_ on that thing!"

"Hello, genius?" Disgust said. "They make sure we're secured!"

"But you never know," Fear said. "They may check wrong, and our things will snap and we'll fall!"

"There's no such thing as _'checking wrong,'_ Anger said.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Joy said. "I'm sure they'll be careful with us being secured."

Joy got Riley to ride The Crampus. As Riley excitedly went to the roller coaster, Fear was shaking nervously, which was driving the brick crazy.

"Beanpole, we've been on roller coasters before," Anger said annoyed.

"But not the ones with the loops!" Fear said.

"We'll probably love it!" Joy said. "Meg said that she rode those loop rides when she was 9 and she loved them!"

"Yeah, we don't want to be the chicken with roller coasters," Disgust said.

"I'm sure it'll be tons of fun!" Joy said.

Riley waited 10 minutes on the line and got on the ride. Fear started to shake more.

The staff made sure Riley was secured and Fear kept making sure that his host was secured properly.

"Okay, genius!" Disgust said. "This is, like, the _fifth_ time you got Riley to check on herself!"

"You never know!" Fear said shaking.

The roller started to move. As it went up, Fear used the controls, which got Riley nervous. Her heart started to beat fast and she closed her eyes.

Joy sneakily pressed a button, which got Riley to take a deep breath and open her eyes. She started to smile, but with her heart still beating.

When the roller coaster was going down, Joy and Fear pressed a button at the same time.

"Whooo!" Riley cheered as she closed her eyes.

Joy and Fear looked at each other as they heard a _PING!_ It was a purple and yellow core memory.

Joy and Fear smiled at each other and ran to the window to see what island it will form.

The island showed a huge statue of a man with big muscles and there was roller coasters and risky stuff on there.

"Wow," Fear said. "Not my kind of island."

"We should call it Bravery Island!" Joy said. "Since we got Riley to ride the roller coaster!"

Fear smiled and nodded. The others smiled along.

But Joy and Fear had the biggest smiles of all time.

...

 **Thank you Tripledent and Orangebird124 for your request and you get a shout out from me!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**

 **P.S There may be some request that people sent before the ones I did. I never did them because it may not be a ship - I only allow a pairing of two - or I don't know how to do the story or ship or I don't understand your request. That's why I don't allow Crossovers or OC's. Please send me requests that I would understand or would be easy for me. Read the other requests that I did and you would know what to send me! :)**


	20. Anger x Disgust 2

**Anger x Disgust 2**

Shout out to **Insider Sim!** Thank you for your request!

...

Anger and Disgust have suddenly made up a lot. They usually start an argument, but it ends up with them laughing and chatting. They would say good morning to each other, and Disgust would still call Anger names to not insult him but to be playful.

Since they made up a lot, Anger wanted to have a little...alone time with her. Just them two, with no one disturbing them (especially Joy).

Disgust walked past the brick and smiled. Anger smirked back. "Hey, Disgust!" he said running after her.

"Hm?" Disgust said looking at him with concern.

"Um...well, we never really have been, well, _alone_ with each other..." _Why am I being so shy? Get a grip, stupid! She's just Disgust!_ "So...I was wondering if we both should...go to Friendship Island...for a picnic?"

Disgust just stared at him. She didn't know if he was pulling a playful prank or if he's being serious? HE sounded serious and he had a shy look - he's never shy! - on his face.

Disgust smiled and nodded. "Okay," she said. "That's cool. As long as we have a blanket, we won't sit on the dirty and dusty floor."

Anger smirked. "Oh, we won't," he said. "Who eats food on the floor?"

"I know!" Disgust said giggling. "That's just stupid and disgusting!"

Anger nodded. "So...tonight?" he asked.

Disgust nodded. "Tonight," she said.

...

The night sky was filled with darkness as Friendship Island glowed in the night. Disgust and Anger, sitting on a cozy and comfortable blanket, were looking at the beautiful dark sky, as they ate their delicious meal; a meal that Disgust had on her "acceptable list."

"This was a good idea, brickhead," Disgust said. "This is pretty nice."

"My pleasure," Anger said proudly. He liked that he made Disgust happy, as she doesn't get happy with a lot of his ideas in the past.

"Look at this night sky," Disgust said. "It's so glamorous! This would be a perfect setting for a fashion show!"

Anger knew that she would remind herself about fashion.

"We should do this more often," Anger said.

"Oh definitely," Disgust said. "And there may be a time when we can invite the others. I mean, ha! Joy would be in heaven!"

"You can say that again," Anger said. "Sadness would like the night sky and she would lay down and loom at it and we wouldn't hear that stupid beanpole scream all night."

"Totally," Disgust said. "You know, I'm glad that you exist."

"Oh really?" Anger asked liking of what he just heard.

"Yeah," Disgust said. "At first, when I met you, I thought, _who is this guy? What kind of a person is he?_ When I realized who you are, I was confused about your purpose. All I thought was you driving the console and Riley starts to scream and get in trouble, but what I realized was that you try to protect Riley from injustice."

"That's right," Anger said. "That's why I'm here. But...can I give you a, well, sort of a dare?"

Disgust nodded with confusion.

"Okay," Anger said. "Can you prove to me that you think I'm special?"

"What do you mean?" Disgust asked anxiously.

"Do something that would prove to me that you think I'm special," Anger said.

"Why would I do that?" Disgust asked.

"Well, since you insult me a lot in the past, I, well, dare you to prove it to me by showing me how much you really think I'm special."

"Okaaaay, then," Disgust said thinking of what to do.

She knew that Anger wouldn't like hugging. She knew that he wouldn't like people being flirty to him. She knew that he wouldn't like...

Disgust kissed him on the forehead.

They were now staring at each other.

"Whoa," Anger said in shock. She really did think he was special! Disgust hated kissing!

"You're welcome," Disgust said.

Anger smiled but was still shocked.

Now he knew they would _really_ make up!

...

 **Thank you for your request Insider Sim and you get a shout out from me!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	21. Sadness x Anger 3

**Sadness x Anger 3**

Shout out to **StarNerve!** Thank you for your request!

...

Anger was writing notes on the clipboard to start a normal day with Riley. Anger was suddenly hit on the hit. It was a marshmallow. "Hey!" Anger yelled at the marshmallow thrower, which he knew was Joy. _Joy and her stupid games,_ he thought to himself and looked at the clipboard.

Then a marshmallow hit him to his left. He didn't like the others playing with him like that. He growled, looking at the person who hit him on his left.

He heard Joy laughing and she threw a handful of marshmallows at him. Anger growled again and fire shot out of his head.

Joy cheered and she had a marshmallow on a stick. She roasted the marshmallow on his head, which still had fire. The others ran up to him and did the same thing as Joy. Anger knew that they were trying to roast marshmallows. That's why they wanted him to be angry!

Anger let them do it with annoyance.

Sadness was the only one who didn't have a marshmallow to roast. She felt left out. But she was too sad to have one. She started to feel bad for Anger because he was annoyed with that the others are doing. Sadness had an idea.

She really, _really_ didn't want to do this, but she wanted to and it felt like she had to.

Sadness started to tap Anger with her stick.

"Hey Anger," Sadness said as she keeps tapping.

"Sadness, what are you doing?" Anger asked.

The others looked at her with confusion.

Sadness keeps tapping him. "Hey Anger," she said. "How're you doing?"

"Sadness, seriously," Anger said. "Don't do this." He didn't want to blow up like this, so he tried to hold in his fire.

"Whatcha doing, Anger?" Sadness asked still tapping.

" _Sadness,_ " Anger said raising his voice. He didn't want to be too mean to Sadness, because if he did, here come the tears.

Sadness smirked. She thought she saw steam coming out of Anger's head. She decided to do the one thing Anger hates...

Sadness hugged him tightly and didn't let go.

Anger growled and fire came out of his head once again. Sadness roasted the marshmallow and gave it to him.

"Here," she said.

Anger took the marshmallow and looked at Sadness.

"Whyyyy did you do that?" Anger asked.

"I wanted the marshmallow to be more roasted for you," Sadness said.

Joy felt like she was seeing a romance movie.

"Uh...thanks..." Anger said awkwardly. He took a bite of the roasted marshmallow.

"Okaaaaay, then," Joy said. "That was a bit weird! Let's continue with our roast."

Anger started to smile a little. He - purposely? - blew fire out of his head and grabbed a stick. He roasted a marshmallow on his head, and once it was roasted enough, he gave it to Sadness.

"It's better to give than to receive," Anger said remembering a quote he learned.

"Thanks, I guess," Sadness said eating the marshmallow she had received.

Anger nodded and let the others roast on his head, and this time, he didn't feel that annoyed anymore.

...

 **Thank you StarNerve for your request and you get a shout out from me! I hope that this is the type of request you wanted!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	22. Fear x Sadness 2

**Fear x Sadness 2**

Shout out to **Orangebird124!** (again :D) Thank you for your request!

 **PLEASE READ THIS! Before I begin this, I just want to say that I'm thinking of finishing this collection, because I had a pretty unique idea of another story. It would be super duper hard working on three stories at the same time. If I run out of requests to do, this story will be over. If you seriously don't want me to stop writing this story, you can give me more requests if you like. You don't have to, but you can. So if there is no more requests for me to do, I'll be done with this story, but I'm sure you guys will LOVE - not to brag - my new idea! Anyway, if there is a Complete on my Shipping Collection box, that means it's too late to send anymore requests because I'd be working on my new story now. :(  
I hope you guys enjoy this and I love you all with your support! I'm so glad you guys read these stories, because I'm confident every time. I feel like I'm gonna cry (no, seriously). Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy this next one-shot.**

...

Fear groaned as he, once again, grabbed a chair for Dream Duty. He had no idea why he always had to be assigned for Dream Duty. All he ever gets are those Rainbow Unicorn dreams, which bores him to death. He grabbed a coffee mug and put his feet on the console as the dream started.

Sadness couldn't sleep that night. She didn't really drive that much because Riley went to her friends house. She only drove when Riley had to leave which got Riley to do a little sigh. But Joy, the control freak emotion, got Riley to have fun on her own. So Sadness didn't drive for the rest of the day, and she did nothing but read the Mind Manuel's.

Sadness walked out of her room and saw Fear watching the dreams he has always watched in his life: Rainbow Unicorn. Fear sighed as he tried to stay awake from the boredom he was seeing.

"Hey, uh, Fear?" Sadness called to him.

Fear yelped and turned around quickly. He calmed down once he saw who it is. "Oh...hey Sadness," he said. "What are you doing awake?"

"I'm not tired," Sadness said. "Can I, uh, stay with you?"

Fear just looked at her.

Sadness sighed. "I mean...you don't have to if you don't want to-"

"No, no, no!" Fear said. "You can stay with me! That's totally fine with me!"

"Are you sure?" Sadness asked.

Poor sweet, loyal Sadness. Always making sure her emotion friends don't get upset all the time. "Yes, you are very welcome to stay with me," Fear said.

"Okay," Sadness said. She grabbed a chair and sat by Fear.

They were in total silence, but Fear was groaning as he continued to watch the dream.

Sadness felt bad for Fear. He was bored, and Sadness didn't like seeing him bored like this. Sadness would be totally shy to do this, but she new Fear wouldn't yell at someone like her.

She decided to, well, "cheer him up." She pecked him on the cheek.

Fear's eyes widened and looked and Sadness. "W-W-Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Uh...well...I wanted to, uh, cheer you up?" Sadness said shyly.

"Uh, heh..." Fear said. "Th-Thanks. You...You really cheered me up. Heh."

"You're welcome," Sadness said.

Fear rubbed where Sadness pecked him. HE couldn't believe Sadness would be brave enough to do that. Would it be necessary to do it back to her?

Sadness would never yell at anybody, right?

Fear pecked her back on the cheek.

Sadness looked at her. She smiled. "Thanks," she said touching to where Fear pecked her.

They looked at each other and smiled. They started to kiss on the lips, which was only about 0.3 seconds.

"Thanks, Sadness," Fear said. "This is probably the best Dream Duty I've ever had in my life."

Sadness liked of what she just heard. "You're welcome," she said.

They smiled at each other once again, and they kissed on the lips, which was _way_ longer than 0.3 seconds.

...

 **Thank you Orangebird124 for your request and you get a shout out from me!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


	23. Joy x Sadness 2

**Joy x Sadness 2**

Shout out to **Orangebird124!** Thank you for your final request!

...

Riley sighed as she lined up with her team to high five the other team. They had a big loss on the play-offs, so the Foghorns couldn't go to the championships. Riley's parents decided to go get some ice cream to cheer Riley up, but the ice cream place was closed. When Riley's parents made a root beer float for her, it spilled on her uniform and it showed a lot. Riley groaned.

"I'm sorry, dear," Jill said. "I shouldn't have made you play for that team."

Riley didn't say anything.

"You can go to bed if you want to, Monkey," Bill said. "It's your choice."

Riley still said nothing but she did go upstairs to get ready for bed.

Riley put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth, with no one single smile on her face.

Riley went to bed, after having a pretty bad day.

Inside her head, Sadness whimpered.

"Why does life have to be so awful?" Sadness asked.

"At least it's over," Joy said. "Let's just go to bed. Fear, you have Dream Duty."

"That's what I figured," Fear grumbled.

Joy had an idea. She knew that Sadness wanted to be happy, but she couldn't. Joy didn't like seeing her like this, so while the others went to bed and Fear gets ready for Dream Duty, Joy pressed the recall tube button and dragged Sadness as she jumped in, making her jump in with her.

Joy ignored Sadness' yelling, as she was zooming in that fast wind of the tube. Joy and Sadness landed at the same place where they got to the Mind World by accident.

"Joy!" Sadness said getting up from the memories. "Why did you do that?"

"Come," Joy said. She motioned Sadness to follow her and Sadness accepted it. But Joy had a better idea. "Can you lay down for me?"

"Why?" Sadness asked as she obeyed.

Joy didn't answer and grabbed her foot. She started to drag down.

"Okay," Sadness said. She started to grin a little and let Joy do her job.

She saw the big silly face of Goofball Island and entered it. She looked around. She knew this would make anybody happy!

"I knew you had a bad day," Joy said. "So I took you here."

Joy helped the teardrop get up and Sadness' eyes widened. She looked around and saw things that were silly and fun. She saw carnival games, monkeys, and a bunch of other silly things.

"Joy..." Sadness said. "You shouldn't have."

Joy smiled. "I hope you like it," she said.

Sadness grinned. She went to a carnival game, which was to squirt water inside of a clowns mouth. She had to make a balloon pop. She successfully did it and won a stuffed bear.

"This would cheer me up when I'm sad," Sadness said to Joy. She actually felt happy that she won that bear.

Joy dragged Sadness to another game. It was the dart one when you had to try to pop balloons. Sadness hit seven balloons in total and won a little stuffed flamingo.

Sadness played a bunch of games and had a lot of fun riding the rides. She was so glad that Joy would do something like this.

"Thank you for taking me here," Sadness said.

"No problem," Joy said. "You had fun, didn't you?"

Sadness nodded.

"See?" Joy said. "I knew you would feel happy someday!"

Sadness smirked. "Thank you," she said.

Sadness and Joy continued their tour of Goofball Island, as Sadness carried the stuffed animals that she won.

...

 **Thank you Orangebird124 for your last request and you get a big shout out from me! Thanks for giving me amazing requests and thanks for the support!**

 **If you guys want to give me your final requests, you can do that because now would be a good time.**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


End file.
